En la torre de astronomía
by Lian Black
Summary: Aquí esta la continuación después de mucho tiempo espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

_En la torre de astronomía_ By Lian Black 

_Ginny Weasley es la menor de seis hermanos, la niña cursaba ya su quinto año._

_Pero ella aun no se podía sacar de la mente lo que había ocurrido en su primer año, Tom, de sus compañeros petrificados, de todo lo que había ocurrido esa vez se culpaba, ella estaba creída que nadie la había perdonado._

_La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la torre de astronomía._

_Mis ojos me pesan,_

_No por el cansancio_

_Sino por tanto_

_Llorar._

_De que... no recuerdo._

_Siento que me voy_

_Por el lado equivocado..._

_No consigo que nadie me perdone..._

_Se que e cometido_

_Varios errores en mí_

_Vida pero este es el peor..._

_Ya perdí a todos mis seres queridos_

_Y a mis amigos por ese error..._

_Creo que es mejor que_

_Yo me valla creo_

_Que mi tiempo llego_

_Y lo tengo que aceptar..._

_El día de irme ya lo elegí..._

_Es mañana..._

_Me despido sin ser_

_Escuchada..._

_Estoy en el balcón de la torre de astronomía..._

_Son las siete en punto de la mañana_

_Y nadie despertó todavía..._

_Me quito los zapatos..._

_Y subo a la orilla..._

_Cuando estaba a punto de saltar._

_Siento unos fuertes_

_Brazos en mi cintura..._

_Él me alza y me lleva al centro_

_Del balcón._

_Abrí grande los ojos al ver a Harry llevarme. _

_Lo miro a los ojos, me sorprendí..._

_Él estaba llorando..._

_Me sentí patética... jamás_

_Creí  que haría llorar a una_

_Persona y mucho menos un_

_Hombre._

_Quise decirle algo pero me interrumpió sin previo aviso._

_Él sin decirme nada me abraza..._

_Siento que me caigo y que gotas_

_Gruesas caen de mis ojos..._

_No puede ser... estoy llorando..._

_En mi vida lo hice_

_Pero porque justo ahora_

_Lo hago?_

_Me siento confundida._

_Levanto mi cara para poder_

_Decirle algo pero_

_Siento sus calidos labios_

_Sobre los míos._

_Se dice que un abrazo_

_Dice más que mil palabras..._

_Pero un beso que significa?_

_Amor?_

_Ternura?_

_Cariño?_

_No lo se, pero que más da..._

_Me gusta._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Corto pero horrible esta bastante patético la verdad así que me pueden mandar lo que quieran ya que este fic apesta._**


	2. Segunda parte

_Estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la torre de Gryffinfor, para ser más especifico en el cuarto de las chicas._

_Ginny Weasley se tapo los ojos, le gustaba dormir bastante y no le agradaba la idea de levantarse temprano pero sabía que tenia que hacerlo, porque hoy tenia clases._

_Se levanto de la cama y casi se arrastro hasta el baño para asearse un poco e ir a desayunar._

_Después de que estaba totalmente despierta recordó, de pronto, su sueño y le pareció medio raro, ella no tenía que tener esa clase de sueños._

_Por qué? la simple razón de que ahora estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy, desde hace tres meses, pero antes había sido su amigo. Él fue unos de sus primeros amigos._

_Y el amor que tenía por Harry "Había desaparecido", eso era lo que ella pensaba._

_Estaba a punto de entrar al gran salón pero unos brazos la acorralaron por detrás. No hacia falta adivinar quien era ya que a él le encantaba hacer lo mismo todas las mañanas._

_- Buenos días- la saludo._

_- Qué tal dormiste Draco?- dijo Ginny mientras se daba la vuelta y le regalaba una sonrisa al rubio._

_- Bien - respondió él, cuando le agarro la mano y entraron al gran salón._

_Un par de ojos miro a la pareja cuando esta entro, desde la mesa de Gryffindors Harry miraba a Ginny, no le gustaba verla con Draco. Le daba mala espina y aparte lo ponía celoso._

**_"Sintiendo la felicidad por minutos..."_**

_Harry ante esta idea sacudió su cabeza, él solo se preocupaba de Ginny porque era la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, no es porque le gustase. Si eso era._

_Después de un rato la pelirroja fue a su mesa y se sentó cerca de Harry, saludo a todos y comenzó a desayunar._

**_"Solo por minutos a tu lado...."_**

_El chico de ojos verdes no le quito la mirada desde que ella se sentó, esto estaba cansando a la menor de los Weasley._

_- Qué ocurre Harry?- pregunto Gin._

_- Qué... no nada- respondió Harry parpadeando._

_Ginny bufo y siguió con su desayuno._

_Las clases fueron tan lentas y molestas para Harry que creyó que se volvería loco si no terminaban. Tubo que soportar al profesor de pociones por más de una hora con sus malditas quejas._

_Pero lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el simple hecho de pensar en cierta pelirroja._

_En la hora del almuerzo Harry llega antes que sus amigos, tenías ganas de estar un rato solo tenía que aclarar algunos pensamientos o mejor dicho sentimientos._

_Levanto la mirada y vio nuevamente a la pareja. Le molesto un poco y quiera o no tenía que aceptar que le gustaba._

**_"Pero lo veo a él y no se como reaccionar..."_**

_Ginny justo miro para la mesa de su casa y se sorprendió que Harry la este mirando y también a Draco pero a este último con algo de enojo._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, como en los primeros años en Hogwarts._

**_"Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho de verdad."_**

_Draco también se dio cuenta pero en vez de mirar al niño que vivió, fijo su mirada ante su novia, los ojos del rubio mostraron tristeza._

**_"Pero siempre que lo veo cerca no puedo evitar sentir_**

**_Nuevamente este cosquilleo."_**

_Harry no quito la mirada y vio que ella se acercaba pero antes de hacerlo nuevamente Draco la paro._

_- Gin, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Draco con dulzura._

_- Claro- dijo Ginny acercándose más a él._

_A Harry se le encogió el corazón ver aquella escena, ver a Ginny besándose con su enemigo no era algo que le agradara en la más mínimo y se levanto de la mesa y se fue directamente a los Jardines._

**_"Él me ama y yo también..."_**

_- Pero no ahora si no después- volvió a decir después del beso. _

_Y sin decir nada más se alejo por el mismo camino que Harry._

_- Que le ocurrirá?- se pregunto Ginny extrañada._

__

_- Eh! Potter!!- lo llamo Draco._

_- Qué quieres?- pregunto Harry._

_El rubio acerco hasta donde estaba Harry, lo miro y luego soltando un suspiro dijo._

_- Se lo que sientes por ella- dijo Draco cerrando los ojos._

_- Qué siento por quién?- pregunto Harry haciéndose el desentendido del tema._

_- No te hagas, se que te gusta Ginny, te vi hace unos momentos- dijo Draco cerrando los puños._

_- Si te molesta que mire a tu novia lo siento- dijo Harry en un fingido tono de voz._

_- No seas idiota- dijo el rubio enojado pero después con algo de tranquilidad agrego- Ella también te corresponde..._

_Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿por qué razón le estará diciendo todo eso Malfoy?_

_Draco como adivinando sus pensamientos..._

_- Tarado, solo te lo digo por la una simple razón y es que amo a Ginny y prefiero su felicidad- explico con una sonrisa sarcástica- Y no creas que te estoy jugando una broma porque aunque me duela admitirlo, ella aún te quiere._

_- Has lo que quieras- dijo Harry un poco molesto y se metió de nuevo al castillo dejando solo al rubio._

_Se dirigió hasta una de las ventanas más cercanas del segundo piso y fijo su vista al horizonte, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y sus últimos rayos chocaban en su rostro._

_Ginny que estaba caminando por ahí, se quedo estática en su lugar observando a Harry que parecía que estaba dentro de su cabeza._

**_"Cada vez que lo veo por la ventana, los rayos de sol_**

**_en_****_ su cara lo hace más hermoso que en las mañanas_**

**_de_****_ invierno."_**

****

**_"Todos los días me cuestiono, que hago con mi vida_**

**_si_****_ no te tengo a mi lado..."_**

****

**_"Es algo raro, pero esto que siento es realmente amor,_**

**_lo_****_ lamento de verdad pero este sentimiento no_**

**_desaparece_****_."_**

_Ginny no quitaba sus ojos de la figura de Harry que estaba frente a ella._

_El joven de cabellos azabache sintió una mirada y girando la cabeza se encontró con la persona, la intrusa de sus pensamientos y la ladrona que le robo el corazón._

**_"Quisiera decirte que si pero ya estoy con otro."_**

_¿Qué quería pensar de ella? nada solo que es una chica especial para él, que cada día que la ve y le regala una simple sonrisa el mundo se hace pequeño a sus pies con tan solo hacer aquel acto de cariño._

_Sabía que la quería pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la amaba demasiado para ser un simple amor de adolescentes._

_Ginny estaba algo incomoda, le quería decir tantas cosas pero no se animaba, en realidad no le quería decir nada porque si hablaba tan solo un poco sabía que alguien más terminaría lastimado._

**_"Es una persona realmente dulce por eso me es_**

**_imposible_****_ alejarme de su lado..."_**

****

**_"Seria algo cruel de mi parte pero te amo y me duele_**

**_hacerlo_****_."_**

_Harry estaba a punto de hablar pero cuando lo iba hacer la pelirroja ya había desaparecido._

__

_Una persona estaba caminando de un lado a otro como esperando a alguien que parecía iba a llegar algo tarde._

_- Qué le habrá ocurrido?- se pregunto el heredero Malfoy mirando su reloj mágico._

_Y su respuesta por fin llego al oír a alguien que se acercaba..._

_- Lo... siento- dijo Ginny cansada de correr._

_- No importa- decía cariñosamente Draco mientras se sentaba en la escalera._

_- Y de que me quieres hablar?- pregunto Ginny curiosa._

_- De algo muy importante- respondió Draco levantándose._

_Ginny lo siguió con la mirada..._

_- Miro lo que te voy a decir es algo muy doloroso para mi- comenzó Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos- y como dice el dicho "La felicidad de tu ser amado es tu felicidad"_

_- Por qué me dices esas cosas?- pregunto la pelirroja comenzándose a preocupar._

_- Porque yo se que tu felicidad esta en otra parte- respondió Draco abrazándola- Y por más que yo te ame ::Suspiro:: vos amas a otra persona_

_- Claro que no- dijo Ginny abrazándolo con más fuerza._

_- No me mientas y no te mientas a ti misma- dijo Draco con tanta dulzura- No hay otra cosa tan grande como tu amor pero por más que me duela admitirlo ese amor tan glorioso no es mío si no que es para el chico que quieres desde la primera vez que lo viste..._

_- Draco ya hablamos de este tema, eso solo fue pasajero- dijo Ginny._

_- No sigas- y la callo dándole un beso- Mi querida Ginnevre, es hora de que afrontes la realidad y que sepas que Potter te quiere._

_Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no lo podía creer._

_- Es tanto el amor que te tengo- siguió sin darle importancia a lo que Ginny le iba a decir- que es hora de que te vallas con él y me dejes._

_La abrazo por ultima vez y le beso la frente y en la mejilla, luego comenzó a caminar sin darse la vuelta._

_- Feliz aniversario- dijo Draco en simple susurro._

_Ginny lo veía mientras se tocaba la mejilla lo miraba. Se percato que estaba detrás de las escaleras de la torre donde estudiaban astronomía, decidió subir y pensar un poco en la que minutos antes había ocurrido._

_Se sentó en el borde de la torre y mira hacia el bosque prohibido, si debía de admitir que le dolió un poco que Draco se haya alejado así de ella pero a la vez comprendió de porque lo hizo._

__

_- Esta en la torre- dijo en simples palabras Draco._

_- Quién?- pregunto Harry levantando la mirada mientras hacia aún lado el libro que estaba leyendo._

_- Tu pequeña pelirroja- respondió Draco- Es tu oportunidad..._

_Harry estaba por decirle algo pero no pudo ya que Malfoy se había marchado. Lo pensó por un momento y dudo en lo que le había dicho pero cuando vio los ojos del Slytering cambio de parecer y salió como un rayo de la biblioteca._

_En el fondo se sentía muy feliz pero por otra parte no, le daba un poco de pena Draco aunque era su enemigo seguía siendo una persona con sentimientos y tuvo que sacrificarlos, no por él sino por Ginny._

_Lo que no entendía bien era como se había enterado de sus sentimientos, aunque Malfoy ya se lo había aclarado._

_Por fin diviso a lo lejos las escaleras de la torre y con unas ansias terribles las subió con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Ginny giro para ver de quien se trataba, le regalo una nostálgica sonrisa y volvió su vista al bosque._

_- Hola- dijo cuando por fin recobró el aire el ojiverde._

_- Hola- dijo Ginny._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Harry haciéndose el que no sabía lo que había ocurrido._

_- Draco me dejo- respondió Ginny._

_Harry se acerco y se sentó aún lado de la ventana mirándola._

_- Dijo que mi felicidad esta en otra parte- explico sin que Harry se lo halla pedido- Que tengo que afrontar la realidad... _

_Se quedo callada y lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas._

_- Dijo que vos me queres- dijo Ginny sonriendo- Es irónico y también algo estúpido._

_Se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos le taparan el rostro._

_- Pero tiene razón- dijo Harry agarrando el mentón y levantando la cara de la pelirroja._

_Le menor de los Weasley iba a hablar pero él se lo impidió._

_- Yo te quiero Ginny- dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente._

_- Por favor- dijo Ginny no queriendo creer sus palabras- deja de bromear, si tan solo me ves como la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo._

_Se quedo de pie por un momento y comenzó su caminata._

_- Por qué no me quieres creer?- dijo reteniéndola._

_- Es una broma de mal gusto, me lastimas con tus mentiras- dijo zafándose de su mano._

_- Yo te amo- dijo Harry no pudiéndose aguantar más._

_Ginny paró de golpe, ¿Qué acaso le gustaba torturarla con aquellas mentiras?_

_- Qué pretendes?- pregunto acercándose a él._

_- Nada, todo lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad- respondió Harry intentando abrazarla._

_- Basta!- exclamo frustrada._

_- Basta de que?- cuestionó el ojiverde hartándose de la situación._

_- Basta de tantas mentiras- dijo Ginny levantando los brazos- Ahora que Draco me dejo vienes y me dices estas cosas, cuando estoy triste... Además por qué recién me lo dices?_

_- Porque recién acepte mis sentimientos- respondió el ojiverde._

_- Me crees una tonta?- pregunto alzando una ceja._

_A Harry se le fue la paciencia, la tomo por los brazos y la apoyo contra la pared._

_- NO ENTIENDES QUE TODO LO QUE TE DIGO ES VERDAD, QUE PARTE DE "TE AMO" NO ENTIENDES, ¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO DEMUESTRE?-dijo Harry exasperado- AHORA COMPRENDO QUE ERES ALGO MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI, QUE NO SE QUE HARÍA DE MI VIDA SI NO TE TENGO A MI LADO_

_A Ginny le costaba creer lo que le había dicho, pero su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y una felicidad estaba embargando su interior._

_Harry en un momento de desesperación besó de golpe a la pelirroja dejándola estupefacta y con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos le correspondió el beso._

_- Veo que por fin entendiste- le dijo con dulzura Harry mientras la abrazaba._

_- Perdón es que me costaba tanto creerte- dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!!!! Valla esta vez si que me tarde demasiado en actualizar ¬¬U perdón TT pero en fin espero les guste este último capitulo de este Fanfic._**

****

**_Por cierto me gustaría que se den una vuelta a mi otro fanfiction que se llama "Hello" es un Harry/Ginny, es algo que no acostumbro escribir y espero recibir algún review._**

****

**_Ahora_****_ los reviews:_**

****

**_Ginny_****_ Potter W: _**

****

**_Hola!! Gracias por tu opinión me gusto mucho leer el revi, aquí tenes la continuación espero que te guste. Te dedico el capi._**

****

**_LG: _**

****

**_Hola, gracias por tu opinión, me encantan que los revi sean así de constructivo la verdad ayuda mucho, bueno lo que pasa con Ginny es que no siente ese cariño, ni por más que este rodeada de personas que la quieran ella no puede sentir ese cariño y voy a tratar de mejorar mi ortografía, te dedico este capitulo por cierto. (en realidad son 42 mis fanfictions publicados hasta ahora)._**

****

**_maryhp86: _**

****

**_Hola muchas gracias por tu revi, espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, te lo dedico._**

****

**_CoNnY_****_-B: _**

****

**_Hola, si vos decís que no apesta entonces te hago caso gracias y es verdad la idea no me salio de la cabeza sino del corazón, espero que te guste este capi que te lo dedico._**

****

**_EL: _**

****

**_Si no te guste el Fanfic entonces porque te tomaste el tiempo de mandarme un review, si no sabes dar criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS es mejor que no mandes Reviews por que esa clase de opiniones no son para nada agradable, por cierto cuida mejor tu vocabulario porque cualquiera te la podría tapar y no de la manera sana._**

****

**_kmila_******

****

**_Hola, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que en este chapter encuentres tu respuesta, por cierto te dedico este capitulo )._**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_Cleo_****_-lil: _**

****

**_Hola! No estoy aburrida de tu presencia eso nunca, me encanta recibir revi tuyos y a pedido tuyo en especial lo estoy continuando así que este segundo chapter va a ser especialmente dedicado para vos, y me diste un buena critica y eso es lo que a mi me gusta._**

****

**_Bye_******

****

**_Kisses_****__**

****

**_Bueno y aquí termina todo. _**

****

**_"La vida no sería nada sin el dolor y la felicidad" ya que son las dos cosas fundamentales, es el equilibrio del sentir pero a veces se puede derrumbar. _**

****

**_Lian Black_**


End file.
